国のK
by hishikawa
Summary: ーShe drops who knows how many feet down a large hole in her garden and lands right on top of a large clock tower with a quick-tempered rabbit boy with messy, chestnut hair. After scrambling away and ending up on yet another shoulder, the game of love began in The Country of Hearts. Welcome to Wonderland. 》Various x OC, but in the end it'll always come down to one. But who? 》? x OC
1. I - Rabbit

_"If a prince in a white horse actually appeared in front of me... I think I'd like to see him fall off that horse. But... if he wasn't a prince on a white horse to begin with... what would I want then?" -Alice Liddell_

**国のK**

**I  
Rabbit**

The young man approaches the sleeping girl slowly, slowly, slowly...

"M-Minami."

His feet stopped a few feet from her body in the spring grass. "Who are you?" The eighteen year old backed away slowly and glared daggers at the intruder,"I don't remember giving my name to a shorty like you. Go home."

Oh dear, was calling him a shorty too rude? This was exactly what she reprimanded for constantly. Maybe she should've called him little boy? No, it doesn't seem right somehow. She's supposed to be a fine, delicate young woman. She stood up sharply and backed away.

He took one step forward.

She took one step back.

He wore a black beanie with a pair of fluffy white bunny ears. His clothes were a simple, loose white t-shirt with a dark neckline and pair of navy shorts slightly cut above the knees. It was the beginning of spring and it was still a little chilly with winter air, but the boy has his black jacket firmly tied around his waist.

"Come with m-me..." He continued to make his way slowly to her with a flushed face.

He was a little taller than her height and she felt that he had the ability to overpower her.

"Go home." She used those stupid articulation lessons at the house to good use,"This is no place to cosplay. This is private proper-"

"Tch. Damn it...! You're supposed to follow me!" He removed the cloth on his head and ruffled his messy, choppy hair frustratedly, revealing the fluffy ears that were attached to his head,"Well, what are you waiting for?" It began to fold a bit and twitch with what seemed like irritation. It almost looked too real. Probably advanced technology, but it kind of scared her.

Suddenly, the bunny boy had disappeared from her line of sight. In a split second, she felt a strong arm curl around her stomach and place her small frame over a firm shoulder with one lift,"Whatever! I'll have to do this manually!"

"Kya!"

Minami quickly curled her hands into fists and pounded them alternately as hard as she could on the trespasser, now kidnapper's back. She was being kidnapped by a kid?! What is this?!

"Let me down this instant!" She wailed, her voice empty of the fierceness it carried moments before,"I said let me down!"

"Sure thing!" He agreed too contently.

"E-Eh?! Really...! AH- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

What was he playing at?! Well he did keep his word-

Letting her down this huge and seemingly bottomless hole in her garden.

She must've been so drop dead tired to dream a dream that managed to scare her shitless.

* * *

A/N: There will be mild cursing in this story and may become M. I decided to keep the idea of the territories and roles of The Country of Hearts the same. I don't profit or own ハートの国のアリス or K. I'm not using Alice, but my OC, so concepts may different. K characters will be the residents of Wonderland. I will try to keep their original personalities intact like always. I wanted to post this up before the idea scrambled away from my head like most ideas.

It's another ? x OC, but... nevermind, I think I'm going overboaaaaaaard. c:


	2. II - Dreamworld

**A/N: usagi-strike: Yeah! Heart no Kuni no Alice! The otome game series is so fun to play. GURRRRRL U DA BEST. I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU. Thanks for always stickin' by me, 'cause I always will. ;D**

* * *

_"Isn't falling fun?" -Peter White_

**国のK**

**II**

**Dreamworld**

_"Let me down this instant!" She wailed, her voice empty of the fierceness it carried moments before,"I said let me down!"_

_"Sure thing!" He agreed too contently._

_"E-Eh?! Really...! AH- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"_

_What was he playing at?! Well he did keep his word-_

_Letting her down this huge and seemingly bottomless hole in her garden._

_She must've been so drop dead tired to dream a dream that managed to scare her shitless._

* * *

"Wake up!" Minami cried out in dim light as she continued to fall,"Wake up already, you stupid girl!"

She fell down with her back facing the bottomless hole and extended a weak, pointless hand towards the quickly fading sunshine at the surface. Her long, straight hair blended well with the darkness as she felt it slap her cheeks violently. The tears began to form and she watched them fly away above her. Tears weren't meant to rise, they're supossed to drop, she thought angrily. Right. She was falling.

"Just let me die already so I can get this over with...!" She screamed,"I don't want this!"

The boy's voice was heard above her again,"Oh! What was that?! Water? It hurt like hell! Ah! Salty!" She heard him question in disbelief,"Tears?"

And there he was again, floating up to her in an upright position next to her drooping body, gazing at her worryingly,"O-Oi! Why're you crying?!"

"What do you think?!" She covered her eyes with her palms. She couldn't stand staring through those hazel eyes that bore into hers as she shouted frustratedly,"Why am I not waking up?! I'm so scared! Kaoru, save me!"

"Kaoru." She felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist immediately and pull her close. The rabbit boy grumbled in her ears,"That man was a good for nothing...!"

Minami uncovered her face and faced him angrily,"He wasn't a good for nothing, he was my...!" A sharp pain shot through her head and her hands quickly brought it selves up to clutch it delicately,"Ah!"

"Minami! Stop." He held her tighter to his body,"Don't think about it anymore."

"O-Ouch! It hurts! You stop!" She dug her nails into his arm.

"Stop, damn it!"

"Stop being such a kid, you kid!"

"Hah?! I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen, remember?! Nineteen!"

Did he say remember?

_Remember..._

* * *

She was laying on something utterly hard like brick. The mattresses at home were hardly as stiff as this. Minami opened her eyes and prepared to greet the morning sunshine filtering through the glass windows of her room.

Strange.

Her room's ceiling was blue, but not as bright with... white _moving_ splotches?!

She sat up quickly and found the that boy again sitting cross legged in front of her playing with a vial in between his fingers. Seeing she was awake, he held it out to her and ordered,"D-Drink it."

The girl was pissed. Why in the world would he think she'd listen or obey him after what he did?!

"Alright."

She watched his face light up as she plucked the pen like container from his fingers and uncapped the heart shaped lid and seemingly downed it all in one go. He watched him suck in his breath.

_Ssssssssssssst-_

Minami puckered her lips like a fish and slowly released the sweet tasting liquid onto his comical face. It was like a child standing in a public fountain expectantly until he realized he was getting soaked like a fool. His face was still content when she was three fourths through until it slowly and painfully contorted into confusion and shock. With one quick spit, she discarded whatever was left to the side and hissed between her teeth,

"If this is really a dream, then fuck my courtesy! I don't take orders from you."

Her teacher always told her that she had no courtesy anyway.

She sat up and sprinted down the stone steps of the tower. As she skipped down the steps, she looked out in awe through the stone holes on the walls that posed as windows. Vasts amount of green covered the land. There seemed to be three land marks amongst the natural greenery and the spread of tiny, tiny clustered roofs that signified villages. A castle, a large mansion and an amusement park that were all huge and pretty unconveniently spread far apart from each other.

"It would be four if you counted this tall ass building that has too many god damn steps!" She yelled,"Who constructed such a _thing_ anyway?!"

Her furious outburst became a tiny shriek when she collided into another body. Before she was about to turn away, a pair of hands came to steady and kept her in place.

"Ah-ta-ta..." Came from his lips as he gripped her a little tighter,"Um. Who could you be?"

Minami stared up at the strange man with short silver locks. The way the hair that framed his face curled out along with his amber eyes reminded her of a cat. She was expecting his lips to form a 'w' and emit a little 'nya' out of his mouth. She remembered the kidnapper behind her and immediately wrapped his hands around the stranger's black uniform.

"Save me! Some buffed up kid dropped me down this hole and I'm not waking up yet from this stupid dreamworld!" She cried into his chest,"I'm so scared- wah!"

The desperate girl cried again as he hauled her up on his shoulder. She was so sick and tired of being carrird on strangers' shoulders! But she didn't struggle anymore and allowed him to carry her down these god forsaken steps! If he was going to do her a favor of taking her down to the bottom, she couldn't care what happens to her next. Even if she dies.

After all, it's a dream and dying means the end of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Confusing? Kind of like the game? It'll probably be explained, but in this world some things are meant to remain a mystery. Chapters are too short? For people who know me, I tend to start small and build my way up to larger chapters. R&R, I'd like to see what you guys think! ;)**


End file.
